Miss Independent
by creativeenigma
Summary: Aiden has always been an independent woman but that was all soon to change when she met a certain detective. [FlackAiden]


**Title**: Miss Independent.

**Fandom**: CSI:NY

**Characters**: Don Flack/Aiden Burn

**Prompt**: 028

**Word Count**: 957

**Rating**: G

**Warnings/Spoilers**: None.

**Summary**: Aiden has always been an independent woman but that was all soon to change when she met a certain detective.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI:NY.

**A/N**: Exam stress is a killer. My way of relieving it :D

Miss Independent.

That was what they called Aiden. Beautiful, smart and strong, she didn't need a man in her life. Her father divorced her mother when she was a little girl and Aiden's mother had always told her to be strong and not let a man bring her down. Most of Aiden's friends have boyfriends and most of them have ended their relationship in tears.

Aiden knew that she'd never have to experience that. She kept her heart protected.

Until she met him.

Aiden and Mac were assigned to a case. They received a call about a dead body in Central Park. Aiden and Mac made their way to the crime scene. The area had been taped and next to the dead body stood a tall, dark figure. Aiden had no idea who that person was.

"Detective Flack," said Mac.

The figure turned around and Aiden felt the breath being taken out of her. _Those eyes_, she thought. She had never seen eyes as bright and blue as those.

"Aiden, this is Detective Don Flack Jr.", said Mac, introducing him. "Flack, Aiden Burn."

Aiden felt the detective's eyes sizing her up. A smile formed on Flack's mouth and he extended a hand out to her.

"Pleased to meet you," he said as she shook his hand. She noticed that he had a firm grip and his eyes sparkled with interest.

"Same to you," she said.

Since then, Aiden felt different. She worked with Flack throughout the whole case and she found out that there was more to this detective than just a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a gorgeous face. Flack was witty, funny and a true gentleman. Even when they solved the case, they still managed to make time to have lunch or dinner with each other.

Aiden had never felt this feeling before. She felt as if all the troubles and problems in the world just flew away whenever she was with Flack. He makes her smile and laugh; two things which she seldom does. Plus, he was an excellent bantering partner. He always managed to come up with remarks as sarcastic and witty as hers.

Like today; Flack had came over to the lab to confirm with Aiden about their dinner together.

"So I'll see you around eight?" he said, leaning on the table.

A smile formed on Aiden's lips as she looked up from the microscope.

"Eight sounds good," she said.

"Great. See you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight too."

With that, Flack smiled at her and walked out of the lab.

"What was that about?" asked a familiar voice.

Aiden turned around and saw Danny standing in front of her. Instantly her face turned red. She couldn't believe that Danny was there, listening to everything.

"Nothing," she muttered as she resumed staring at the piece of fiber under the microscope.

"That didn't look like nothing to me," said Danny. "C'mon Aid, admit it; you're in love with Flack."

Aiden looked up at Danny. "I'm what?"

"You're in love with Flack, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, that goofy smile on your face."

Aiden grinned as she looked down at her hands. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, I do know what I'm saying. Whenever he enters the room, your face lights up and you get this smile on your face. I've seen the two of you together, Aid."

"That obvious, huh?"

Danny nodded. Aiden sighed. No point arguing with him.

"I hate it when you're right," she said, glaring at him.

Danny smirked with an I-told-you-so look on his face. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"You're going to tell Flack, aren't you?"

"I want to, but I'm afraid of being rejected. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"How do you know if you haven't tried?"

Aiden sighed.

"Besides, if he rejects you, at least you still have me," said Danny jokingly, putting an arm around her.

Aiden glared at him and smacked him upside on his head. "I'm way out of your league, Messer."

-----

That night, Aiden entered the restaurant. She saw Flack sitting at the corner of the room. He saw her and waved her to come over. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, she made her way towards him.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," she said.

She picked up the menu and studied it but she couldn't concentrate. Danny's voice was in her head.

_How do you know if you haven't tried?_

"Yeah, thanks Messer," she muttered.

"What?" said Flack, looking up.

"Look, Flack... there's something I need to tell you."

Flack put the menu down and looked at her. "Sure. I'm all ears."

Aiden took a deep breath. "Well, you see, the thing is – I – well – I – I like you."

She tried to read Flack's facial expression but the room was too dark. Only a candle illuminated the shape of Flack's face.

"I really like you, Flack," she said, this time a little bit more confident. "I'm not good at this sort of thing but -"

Aiden didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt a pair of soft lips on top of hers.

Flack had leaned over the table and kissed her.

Ever since then, Aiden and Flack had been together. The fact that they're now an item spread widely in the NYPD and in the crime lab but they didn't care. Aiden had never felt this happy before. Now she understood why it felt so good to be in love; even if Aiden and Flack had to endure Danny's teasing, they didn't care.

Aiden was in love with Flack; and that was all that mattered in the world.

**FIN**


End file.
